Visit From An Old Friend
by Sapphire Pirate
Summary: Kate's been dead eight years and he hasn't dreamed about her in at least seven and a half. However, it is nice to have an old friend stop by. Not Kibbs. More father-daughter than romantic. Minor season ten premiere and season nine spoilers. Reviews and comments are welcome. I do not own NCIS. Any suggestions for this are welcome.
1. Gibbs

The first time it happened, it was just after Kate had been held hostage in Autopsy with Ducky and Gerald. Gibbs had been down in his basement, working on his boat, when suddenly Kate appeared on the stairs. "Hey, Gibbs."

Gibbs looked up and for once actually showed his surprise. "Kate." He put his tools down. "What're you doing here?"

Kate nodded, continuing to walk down the stairs. "Nice boat." The former Marine grinned a little, not bothering to mention on how it actually was a boat and not a ship. "I was actually wondering if I could spend the night here. My place seems a little too empty, considering recent events." She reached the tool corner and sat on the lone chair.

Gibbs nodded. "You wanna talk about it?" Kate shook her head, staring at the wall opposite her. He stood next to her, looking at her. "You sure?" She nodded, continuing to stare. Fatherly, Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm gonna go set up the guest bedroom for you." He noticed the little faraway look in Kate's eyes. "You wanna come with?" Again Kate nodded, feeling tears beginning with well up.

That was how it started. It continued whenever Kate felt like having company or complaining about Tony's ridiculous behaviour. She'd come over and sometimes even help out with Gibbs' boat. It kind of made Gibbs feel like he had a daughter again.

And then, Ari reappeared.

With him came Kate's premature death.

Gibbs was haunted for days with the fact that he'd lost yet another daughter. It made him restless. After he'd finally gotten over the guilt, occasionally he'd dream as if they were having another night in his living room drinking coffee. And then the dreams stopped. Nothing. He didn't dream about her for at first days, which turned into months, which then turned into years.

Until the explosion planted by Harper Dearing in Director Leon Vance's car went off. Again, Gibbs was restless, relentless. He was as ready to catch Dearing as he had been to catch Ari. This time, he was able to kill Dearing.

The night that Dearing died, Gibbs slept peacefully. And he dreamt of Kate.

She stood in front of him, in his living room, looking around. "Well," she began. "This is an improvement from when I was here last."

Gibbs stared at her. "Kate," he said, unable to believe that he'd dream of her again after all of these years.

The brunette smiled at him, exactly as she would be if she were alive at the present. "Jethro," she said warmly, testing the name out. Then she shook her head. "You'll always be Gibbs to me." The former agent sat next to the current agent on his sofa. "So." She paused. "You got him."

"Yeah," he said softly. "He almost got the rest of my family."

Kate nodded solemnly. "He kind of reminds me of Ari." She smiled a little. "You'd be surprised how often I see that guy in the afterlife. I've gotten to know him." She nudged Gibbs gently. "I've been watching the team too. Who would've thought?" Gibbs looked at her. "We finally got to meet Tony's former fiancè. And Abby's adopted?" The two of them sat there for a while in comfortable silence. "I heard about what happened with you almost getting shot. Everyone was there. Even Shannon and Kelly stopped by." Gibbs waited for her to continue. "She's really nice. She's invited me over for dinner next week."

Gibbs couldn't help but make a crack. "You guys eat in the afterlife?"

Kate laughed. "Of course. She's invited Ari over too. It's interesting though," she paused. "Ari actually wanted to come talk to you tonight." Gibbs' eyebrows shot up. "I know. Shocking," she smiled. "But he wanted to talk to you, nonetheless. I said it would be better if I showed up. You might not take as kindly to him as you would to me or Shannon." Gibbs nodded, grinning a little. "But he wanted to tell you that he wasn't that bad. He wouldn't kill innocents. For instance, did you know, that the day he kidnapped me from lunch, he knew you would find the bomb beneath your table? It's true."

Again silence filled the gap. "Have you visited Tony?"

Kate smiled softly. "No. But I should. I should talk some sense into him and get him to ask Ziva out. You know I'm right, Gibbs," she added, seeing the look on Gibbs' face. "I think they would be the exception to rule number twelve. And I should visit Abby and comfort her. She seemed really shaken up after the explosion."

Gibbs took Kate's hand. "You saw what happened when I almost got shot, right?" Kate nodded. "If you'd lived, do you really think that it would've ended up like that?"

The brunette considered the question for a moment. "Maybe. After all, Tony was an immature jerk when I knew him. He's kind of mellowed with age." She giggled. "But I think," she continued. "I think that you all would have missed out on Jimmy Palmer marrying his embalming sweetheart Breena and wonderful adventures with Ziva."

Again, the former Marine looked at Kate. "We miss you, kid." He pulled her close like he had Abby when she found out that she'd been adopted. Gently, Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "Don't go away for so long, next time. I think we'd all like to see you again." Kate nodded, knowing that Gibbs was waking up.

The next day, Gibbs walked into the squad room, glancing out the windows as he walked by them. He just sat down at his desk when he heard a squeal coming from the direction of the main elevator. "Mommy, look! He looks like Daddy!" A little girl ran over to the squad room and behind Gibbs' desk. "Mister, do you know my daddy?"

A woman looked apologetically at Gibbs. "I'm so sorry, Special Agent..."

"Gibbs, ma'am. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He looked down to the little girl with her hands on his knees. "What's your name?"

She smiled brightly, reminding him of a former Secret Service agent he'd hired. "Caitlin. But everyone calls me Kate."


	2. Tony and Ziva

A/N: This chapter is subject to change.

There was a knock on her door. Groggily, Ziva glanced at her clock. Yawning, she opened her door. "Tony, what are you doing here? It is almost one in the morning."

Tony nodded. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He turned to leave but Ziva placed a hand on his arm. Sadly, he turned back around. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Ziva stepped aside to let her partner in. "Coffee?" She was in the kitchen before he even said yes.

"Ziva," Tony began hesitantly when she returned with a mug of coffee in hand. "Have you ever thought about Kate?"

Ziva sat down across from Tony on her couch. "Sometimes," she said after thinking it over for a while. She looked at Tony. "If this is about Kate, why did you come to me?"

Her partner refused to meet her eyes. "Well..."

**Flashback**

Tony looked around and found himself in the squad room. Someone walked over from the elevator. "Hi, Tony."

"Kate," Tony breathed. He rushed forward and hugged his former partner.

Kate smiled. "Calm down, Tony. I'm not going anywhere. Would you like to sit?"The scene shifted and they found themselves in Tony's living room. "Hmm," she observed. "Probably not the best place to go to."

Tony grinned half-heartedly. "My place is a bachelor pad." The two of them sat on Tony's couch. "What're you doing here, Kate?"

She smiled again. "I forgot how you acted." Kate leaned back onto the cushions. "I'm here to talk to you about Ziva."

He looked at her skeptically. "Ziva." Kate nodded. "You came to visit my to talk about Ziva."

"Stop acting," she said, placing a hand on Tony's arm. "I may be in the afterlife, but that doesn't mean I don't watch." Tony chuckled a little at the thought. "I heard that you met Rachel too." Kate smiled. "And that everyone got to meet Wendy," she added.

"Well, nothing like a little catching up to get to the point." He looked at Kate. "What about Ziva?"

Kate shrugged. "Nothing really. Only that you two really need to say that there is some sexual tension there. Especially after the explosion."

"No way, Jose."

"Are you gonna tell me about Ziva?" There was a pause as Tony was trying to figure out if Kate was teasing him or not. "I'll take that as a yes then."

**Pause Flashback**

"Wait," Ziva stopped Tony in the middle of the telling of his dream to her. "You mean that you were actually going to tell a dead woman about me?"

Tony weighed his options and decided on honesty. "Yes, I was."

**Resume Flashback**

"Well, she's kind of like you." Kate's eyebrows shot up. "Not like that. But some of the characteristics are the same." He glanced at her. "Some being the key word there."

Kate nodded. "And more evidence to prove my point." Tony shook his head.

"I still can't believe you came for a visit just to get me and Ziva together."

The brunette shrugged. "Well, you seem a little lost. Kind of like a puppy."

Disbelief covered Tony's face. "A puppy? Now you're starting to sound like Abby, Kate."

"What do you want me to say? Like a soul who's desperately searching for it's other half? That doesn't sound half as good." Tony stared at Kate for a minute before she realized that he _was _staring at her. "What?"

He shook his head. "You sound like your sister." Kate smiled slightly. "You two have a lot in common actually."

She wagged a finger at him. "Now you're just getting off topic."

Tony looked back at Kate. "You seriously think that I should ask her out? What if she says no?"

Kate smiled knowingly. "She won't say no, Tony. Trust me."

**End Flashback **

The two partners sat in silence for some time, the words of Caitlin Todd ringing in their ears. "Well?" Tony looked at Ziva, who was now looking expectantly at him.

"Well what, Ziva?"

Ziva cleared her throat before continuing. "Are you going to ask me for a date?" Both of them then turned to look out of Ziva's window where rain was now pouring. The answer was clear to both but neither on them really wanted to break the silence.


	3. Caitlin Griffin

A/N: This chapter is subject to change.

The day had been a long one, full of surprises. Gibbs had convinced young Kate's mother, Savannah was apparently her name, to let Kate go visit Abby, while he spoke to her about her husband. Ziva offered to take the little girl down to see the forensic scientist. When they arrived at the lab, Abby was sitting behind her desk. Ziva told Kate to follow behind her quietly, because she wanted to surprise her friend. "Hello, Abby," she greeted, the automatic door opening as soon as Ziva approached it.

"Hey Ziva." Abby looked up. "Does Gibbs want something?"

Ziva nodded. "There's a woman upstairs talking to Gibbs about her missing husband and we need you to run his name since McGee isn't in yet." Abby nodded and was about to begin looking when she noticed a small pair of feet behind Ziva's.

Abby cocked her head at Ziva. "Ziva," she began. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

There was a small giggle from behind the former Mossad officer. "Ah," Ziva began. "I almost forgot. The Marine's name is Sergeant Elroy Griffin." Abby stood and another giggle came from behind Ziva. "His wife's name is Savannah."

Little Kate ran out from behind Ziva to hug Abby's legs. "And me!"

Abby gasped and grinned at the little girl. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Caitlin, but most people just call me Kate."

The two NCIS employees looked at each other, Ziva with a smile and Abby with a mixture of disbelief and joy. Abby picked the eight-year-old up. "Kate, my name is Abby. Would you like to come look at my computers?"

Thoroughly enjoying what she thought would be a boring outing with her mother, Kate nodded. Ziva pushed Abby's rolling chair out to the main lab for Kate to sit in while Abby carried Kate to the computers. "Hey Abby," Kate began, playing with the scientist's hair. "Why'd you seem so surprised when you heard my name?"

Ziva and Abby looked at each other, Abby biting her lip a little. Thankfully, Ziva decided to take over. "You see, Kate, Abby and Agent Gibbs used to have a friend named Kate. She looked like you too." Abby put Kate into her office chair. "It been so long that they were surprised to have you and your mommy pop up so suddenly." Ziva put a hand on Abby's arm. "Remind me to tell you something later." Abby nodded.

"So," Kate began. "What happened to Big Kate?" The two women looked at each other again and Kate nodded solemnly. After a minute, the eight-year-old understood why Ziva and Abby were so reluctant to tell her. "Did she die?"

Abby was the first to ask since Ziva was still staring at Kate open-mouthed. "Did your mommy explain it to you?"

Kate nodded. "There was a friend of Daddy's who died and we went to his funeral. Mommy wanted Daddy to be less -" here she paused and thought for a moment "-'straightforward' I think was the word she used to describe how Daddy told me about it."

Ziva's phone rang. "David," she said upon answering. "Yes, Kate is down with me in Abby's lab. Okay, Tony. Bye." She turned back to Kate. "A friend of ours is coming down to meet you. His name is Tony."

Abby grinned. "Tony's coming down here to meet Kate?" Ziva nodded.

"Um, Abby, when Tony comes down, may I talk to you?" Abby nodded, a little confused.

Kate, meanwhile, was staring at Bert the Hippo who was sitting in between Abby's computer monitors at the present. Suddenly it was handed to her. Blinking, Kate realized that it was Abby who was handing her the hippo. "His name is Bert."

The elevator dinged and Tony walked into Abby's lab. He joined his partner, the forensic scientist, and the little girl now holding Bert the Hippo. "Hi there, Kate. I'm Tony." Tony held his hand out for little Kate to shake. Kate nodded and shook Tony's hand uncomfortably.

While Tony and Kate were being acquainted, Ziva pulled Abby back over to her desk. Moments afterwords, a squeal reached Kate and Tony's ears. "Finally!" Tony stood up to see what the two women were doing. Abby was currently crushing Ziva in a hug. "I always knew it! Does Gibbs know yet?"

"Gibbs know what, Abs?" Gibbs walked into Abby's lab. Abby grinned and hopped up and down. Tony looked from Kate to Gibbs. Kate grinned at the aging agent. He walked over to her. "Kate, I'm going to have Tony here you back to your mom. I'll be back up there as soon as I'm done down here, okay?" She nodded and hopped down from the chair. Tony began walking, but then he realized that Kate wasn't following him. The eight-year-old was waiting patiently in front of the chair. Once Tony had walked back over, she held a hand out for him to take. Sighing internally, Tony took Kate's hand and walked her out of Abby's lab. "Alright, Abs, what do you got?"

Abby was literally bouncing when she reached her computers. "Sergeant Elroy Griffin," she said, grinning. "He's thirty years old and is married to Savannah Griffin." As soon as she was done giving Sergeant Griffin's stats, Abby looked at Gibbs, unable to keep a smile off of her face. "So did they tell you?"

Gibbs looked at her. "Tell me what?" He looked to Ziva who currently had her back to him and was looking at the plasma on Abby's wall.

The forensic scientist squealed again. "Tony asked Ziva out on a date!" She hopped and Ziva was frozen halfway to putting a hand over Abby's mouth.

"Yeah," was Gibbs' non-emotional response. He turned and began to leave. "Congrats, Ziva."

For a moment, the two women were frozen. "What just happened?" Ziva asked and looked at Abby who in turn looked at her.

McGee was rushing into the squad room when Gibbs arrived. "Boss, I am so sorry. My sister called and wanted me to drive her to school because she got into an accident and her car got really beat up." He looked at Gibbs. "It won't happen again."

Gibbs nodded. "I know it won't, McGee. Go join DiNozzo up in the conference room. He'll brief you. Just tell him that I told him to."

Tony was closing the conference room door when McGee ran up the hallway. "Hey, McTardy. So good of you to join us." He met his teammate halfway through the hallway. "So there's a woman and her daughter in there. She thinks that her husband's been either kidnapped or murdered."

"Any idea of why?"

"I haven't been able to get anything out of her. I just brought the girl back up from Abby's lab."

McGee raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Tony. What are you not telling me?"

"What makes you think that, Probie?"

"You're grinning."

Tony nodded. "The victim is Sergeant Elroy Griffin. His wife is Savannah Griffin. Their daughter is eight years old."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Tony, seriously. What's the girl's name?"

His friend chuckled. "You ready? 'Cause this will probably knock your socks off." McGee nodded. "Her name is Caitlin Griffin."

"As in-?"

"Uh-huh." McGee stared and followed Tony dumbly as the senior field agent opened the door to the conference room to look at Savannah and Kate.

Ziva and Abby were pacing in Abby's lab trying to figure out how Gibbs knew that Tony had asked Ziva out on a date. "Maybe Tony told him," Abby offered, although she doubted it. Ziva shrugged.

"It is possible, but highly unlikely seeing as how he didn't even tell Gibbs when he was going out with Barrett." She held up a finger. "Is it just me or did he seem rather undisturbed when you told him?"

Abby pursed her lips. "He did seem really calm. Hm." She turned and began typing on her computer.

Ziva looked over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to email Tony to see what he knows."

Tony sat at his computer, staring blankly at the computer screen while Gibbs and McGee talked to Savannah and Kate. Suddenly, it dinged and a message popped up. "_One new email_," it read. He clicked the blinking icon on his screen and the window opened. "_TONY!_" the newest message was titled. Unsurprisingly, it was from Abby. Tony clicked on the bolded subject and the email opened. "_Tony, do you have__ any idea as to how Gibbs would know that you asked Ziva out on a_ _date?_" Said agent was actually surprised that Abby used email just for a single question and - wait. How did _Abby _know?

Abby tapped her fingers impatiently on the computer table. "Why's he taking so long to respond?"

Ziva shrugged again. "Perhaps he is away from his desk."

"Hmm," Abby said before typing again. She pulled up the security camera footage in the squad room. "Okay, he's there. Why isn't he replying?"

"He appears to be on his cell phone." Ziva's phone started ringing. "David."

"You told her, didn't you?"

"Told who what, Tony?" Abby grinned when she heard Ziva.

"You told Abby that I asked you out."

Ziva looked at Abby. "What makes you think that?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ziva, put me on speaker." She did so and put her phone on the computer table. "Abby."

"Yeah, Tony?"

"Ziva told you, didn't she?"

"Yup."

"Abby!"

"Thanks, Abs. Ziva, take me off speaker." She did so, glaring at the wall. "So, is next Friday a good day for dinner?"

"Yes, that is fine. Okay, bye." Ziva looked back at Abby, who was grinning widely at her. "Abby, why are you looking at me like that?"

The forensic scientist just turned back to her computers.


	4. Abby

A/N: Any and all suggestions welcome. Ideas are certainly welcome since I'm lacking a little. Actually, come to think of it, anything is welcome. Reviews, criticism, ideas, anything that anyone can think of. Questions would be nice too, I think. As usual, this chapter is subject to change. I think only the first chapter I won't change.

Abby settled into her coffin for the night. It really had been an interesting day. First little Kate came in, then Tony asked Ziva out on a date. She sighed. Turns out that there was a guardian angel out there somewhere. With that thought on her mind, Abby settled into a deep sleep that she was sure even her alarm clock wouldn't be able to wake her up.

And she dreamed.

Kate stood before the scientist, hand resting on one hip, weight on one leg. "Hey, Abby," she greeted casually. Abby ran forwards immediately and nearly crushed Kate in a hug. "Whoa, there, Abs. I'm not going anywhere. Not for a while, anyway."

"But, Kate," Abby protested, pulling out of the hug to look at her friend. "It's _you_. We missed you. All of us missed you. We still do."

Kate made Abby sit at the little cafe table that had appeared next to them. "Abs," she said gently. "I'm right here. I'm not leaving for a couple of hours. Even then, I'll still be there. Don't worry," Kate added, seeing the downcast look on Abby's face. "I promise."

Abby nodded. "What're you doing here, Kate?"

The brunette shrugged. "Just visiting. I stopped by and talked to Gibbs first though. And then Tony," she said, a gentle look on her face.

"So it was you!" Kate looked at Abby strangely. "You told Tony to ask Ziva out!"

"I might've put a little suggestion in his head," Kate said slyly. "If I hadn't told him to do it, he would've waited until Ziva found herself a different guy and then had him turn out to be a serial killer -" she paused seeing the surprised look on Abby's face "-and I'm saying way too much," she finished with a laugh.

Abby grinned at Kate. "So, talk to me! I wanna know what's happened recently!" Kate raised an eyebrow. "It's been a while, Kate."

Kate nodded. "Fine. Well, next week I'm having dinner with Shannon and Kelly." Abby nearly gasped. "Yes, I know Shannon and Kelly. Shannon really is sweet. Kelly is adorable. I understand why Gibbs was so upset at losing them." She waved a hand. "Moving on."

"How long have you wanted to visit, Kate?" Abby cocked her head at Kate.

The brunette looked at her friend, a sad smile on her lips. "A long time, Abs." She placed her hand over the scientist's. "I miss you too. But I think your phone is ringing."

Abby sat up in her coffin and then relaxed. Her phone _was _ringing. "Hello?"


	5. Ziva

A/N: Up for changes and suggestions as always.

Ziva sat down in her living room chair, a very comfy, cushioned chair that had a high back. It had been a crazy day. Little Caitlin Griffin's father had finally been found and was alive, much to his family's delight. Turns out he'd had information on some top secret project and information was needed by his kidnappers. But, none the less, it exhausting work and Ziva was about ready to pass out.

Of course, that's what she did the minute she turned off the tv.

Abruptly, she sat up straight in her dream, looking around. Ziva stood and walked around for her guest. "Agent Todd?"

The brunette smiled as she stepped out of Ziva's kitchen. "Call me Kate. Can I call you Ziva?" Kate sat down across from Ziva as the latter nodded. "I must admit, I've heard nothing but good things about you."

Ziva chuckled. "From who, may I ask?"

"Your brother," Kate said, sipping her coffee. "He and I bump into each other a lot in the afterlife," she added, seeing the surprised look on the current agent's face. "There was this teenaged girl too." Heavy silence followed that and Ziva stood to make herself a cup of tea. When Ziva returned, Kate looked at her again. "She says she misses you."

"I would imagine so," Ziva said, pulling her feet up onto the chair. "It has been a long time since Tali died. In my line of work, it did not do us any good to dwell on those who had fallen. However, now it is different."

Kate nodded, chuckling a little. "I can agree with that."

The two agents sat in silence, one sipping her coffee, the other drinking her tea. "Why did you tell Tony to ask me on a date?"

Kate smiled and turned to look at her replacement. "Because you deserve it," she said after a few more minutes of silence. "I know what would've happened otherwise, and that wasn't the best outcome. Trust me."

"The first time I met Tony, I asked him if he was having phone sex." Kate nearly had coffee come out of her nose she was laughing so hard. "I discovered later that he wasn't and that he was talking to a colleague. Was it you?"

Kate recovered herself to talk seriously. "I'm sorry," she said after a moment. "Uh, Tony - yes, he was talking to me. Unfortunately, thanks to Tony's mind, I wasn't exactly as he remembered me and in a Catholic schoolgirl's outfit."

Ziva nodded, understanding why Kate thought it was funny. Admittedly, looking back on it she found it funny as well. "Did you ever," Ziva began suddenly, holding her tea with both hands. "I mean, was there ever a certain feeling between you and Tony?"

Kate looked at Ziva for a few moments and then broke down laughing. "I'm sorry," she said, catching her breath. "I just never imagined that you'd ask me that." She composed herself, a smile returning every now and then. "Maybe, just not during that time. As we got older, there could've been a possibility." The dead woman checked her watch. "Sorry. I gotta go soon. You're about to wake up." Kate smiled at Ziva. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ziva."

"The honor was all mine, Kate." And the scene faded into nothingness.


	6. Ducky

Doctor Mallard was used to his bodies talking back to him when he was examining them. He wasn't used to having them talk back when they weren't there.

"Hi Ducky."

Ducky turned around in his chair to see Kate Todd sitting on one of the tables. "Caitlin! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kate shrugged. "I've been visiting everyone. Haven't gotten to McGee yet, though."

"Ha! I've heard about everyone's dreams where they are meeting you. You've met Ziva as well?" Kate nodded. "I was hoping you two would get along. Jethro was happy when Tony finally asked her on a date," Ducky said, closing the file on his desk.

The brunette nodded. "Shannon was mentioning how tired Gibbs was getting sensing the sexual tension between the two of them." Ducky guessed he had a surprised look on his face because Kate laughed. "Sorry, Ducky. I forget sometimes that I'm technically not supposed to know who Shannon is."

"No, I'm simply surprised that you talk about her like your best friend. I take it she and Kelly are well?"

Kate laughed again. "As well as dead people can be. She's a really good cook. I'm kind of sorry that you didn't get to meet her." She kept her eyes on Ducky's face, waiting for his reaction to her next confession. "Tali's a really sweet girl too. I feel bad for Ziva about losing her."

Ducky nodded solemnly. "Tali was Ziva's sister?" Kate nodded and the doctor sighed. "I've always known Ziva has had a hard life, given her family, but to have her sister die when she was that young..." He sighed again, then looked back up at Kate. "Is there anyone else you know?'

"I've met Mike Franks," Kate offered. After a moment, she added, "I've seen Ari around too."


End file.
